User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Samus
<< Link | All 4 U | Kirby >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 Samus is back and more badass than before! Yeah, that's possible. Now dawning her Other M style armor, Samus is ready to fight. Being described as the strongest character in the build as of E3 2014 by Sakurai, Samus has definitely been buffed becoming stronger than ever. She's even seperated herself from her Zero Suit persona now keeping the Power Suit when she uses Zero Laser (which has gotten a significant graphical upgrade). Regardless of whether she's together or seperate from her suitless self Samus is ready to Smashes! She's really reached her prime. SSB4 Samus Screen 1.jpg|Samus fires a missile at Kirby and poor lil' Mario gets in the line of fire. SSB4 Samus Screen 2.jpg|Samus poses in front of Dr. Wily's Castle. SSB4 Samus Screen 3.jpg|Link dodges an explosive attack from Samus. SSB4 Samus Screen 4.jpg|Samus takes a knee at the Battlefield. SSB4 Samus Screen 5.jpg|Samus attempts delivering a swift kick to Mega Man and Pikachu. SSB4 Samus Screen 6.jpg|Samus fires the Zero Laser in HD. SSB4 Samus Screen 7.jpg|Samus drops a bomb and prepares her Charge Shot. SSB4 Samus Screen 8.jpg|Samus attempts to Back Aerial Mario before he finishes charging his forward smash. SSB4 Samus Screen 9.jpg|Samus lays a bomb. SSB4 Samus Screen 10.jpg|Samus and Kirby check out the Gerudo Valley. Moveset Special *Charge Shot: A powerful orb variant of the Charge Beam from Super Metroid that does high damage/knockback and comes out fast. **Melee Charge Shot **TBA *Missle: A move with two variants: Homing Missles (Metroid Prime/Super Smash Bros. Melee), which are slow but follow onto opponents and do less damage or Super Missles (Super Metroid) which come out fast, only go in a straight line and deal more damage **Relentless Missle: Slower but more persistant missles. **TBA *Screw Attack: Samus curls into and accends up at a breakneck speed using the Screw Attack from the original Metroid. **Screw Rush: Launches Samus forward and launches opponents horizontally **TBA *Bomb: One of Samus' signature moves from the original Metroid which allows her to enter her morph ball form and drop small bombs for minor damage **TBA **TBA *Zero Laser: A unique move of Samus' exclusive to Smash Bros., Samus fires a deadly wide laser that can cover entire fields. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Cannon Slap; Super Smash Bros.) *Dash Attack (Elbow Shinespark; Super Smash Bros./Super Metroid) *Strong Side (Quick Jab; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Up (Axe Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Down (Sweep Kick Spin; Super Smash Bros.) Smash *Forward Smash (Cannon Burst; Super Smash Bros. 4) *Up Smash (Cannon Burst x5; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Smash (Downward Cannon Burst; Super Smash Bros.) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Sex Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Forward Aerial (Cannon Burst Onslaught; Super Smash Bros.) *Backward Aerial (Double Spin Kick; Super Smash Bros. ) *Upward Aerial (Drill Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Aerial (Cannon Smash; Super Smash Bros.) Grabs *Grab (Grapple Beam) *Pummel (Gun Punch) *Forward Throw (Lasso Slam) *Backward Throw (Backward Lasso Launch) *Up Throw (Upward Lasso Launch) *Down Throw (Downward Lasso Launch) Miscellaneous Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Stage Introduction *Samus enters via a Super Metroid save point. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Weapon Obtained!; Metroid *Samus turns to the screen with her cannon loaded and ready *Samus shoots twice while on her knee and strikes a pose. *Samus delivers two punches before firing a blast. Pallettes #Varia Suit #Fusion Suit #Gravity Suit (Super Metroid) #Dark Suit #Gravity Suit (Metroid Prime) #Green Samus (Super Smash Bros.) #Light Suit #Dark Samus Category:Blog posts